1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for retaining and dispensing cable ties and more particularly to a cable tie dispenser which enables a user to select and remove individual cable ties from a dispenser while the dispenser firmly holds the remaining cable ties in place.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable ties, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,449, for example, are used in various trades to bind or bundle electrical wires, cables or various other items together. Typically, the cable ties come in packages containing large quantities of individual cable ties. When working, a user will typically grab a handful supply of cable ties from the package and place the supply in a pocket of a tool belt, shirt pocket or pants pocket so his hands are free while working. Unfortunately, since the cable ties are essentially loose in the pocket, as the worker bends down or leans to perform his tasks, the cable ties will often fall out of the worker""s pocket. Additionally, when the worker attempts to remove one of the individual cable ties from his pocket, often multiple cable ties will be unintentionally pulled out at the same time, falling on the floor, resulting in lost cable ties or wasted time on the part of the worker by having to pickup the fallen cable ties.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, efficient, and practical device that allows a worker to maintain a readily accessible supply of cable ties on his person, that also allows the worker to freely move around without having to worry about the cable ties falling out as he moves, and that also allows the worker to select and remove individual cable ties while the remaining supply of cable ties remain firmly held in place.
The present invention provides a cable tie dispenser which includes an area of compressible resilient material which is compressed within the dispenser around a length of a supply of cable ties. The compressible resilient material firmly but removably restrains the supply of cable ties within the dispenser such that an individual cable tie may be selected and removed from the dispenser while the remaining cable ties stay firmly held in place. As the individual cable ties are removed from the dispenser, the compressible resilient material expands to fill the void left by the removed cable ties. Thus, the compressible resilient material maintains a firm and substantially uniform pressure on all the remaining cable ties within the dispenser such that even the last cable tie remaining within the dispenser stays firmly restrained and will not fall out of the dispenser until it is purposefully removed.
A preferred embodiment of the above described cable tie dispenser is comprised of a case having a first portion and a second portion adapted to be matingly connected together. The first portion of the case defines a first cavity and the second portion of the case defines a second cavity. Each of the first and second cavities preferably have an open top and an open bottom. A first compressible resilient member is disposed in the first cavity and a second compressible resilient member is disposed in the second cavity such that when the first and second portions of the case are connected, the surfaces of the first and second compressible resilient members and the open ends of the first and second cavities are in opposing relation. A portion of the cable ties are disposed between the opposing surfaces of the first and second resilient members such that at least one end of the cable ties extends beyond the edge of the opposing surfaces of compressible resilient members thereby enabling a user to selectively grasp one end of an individual cable tie and remove it from the dispenser while the remaining supply of cable ties stay firmly held by the opposing compressible resilient members.
The first and second portions of the case may be removably connected such as by mating fasteners that allow the two portions to be opened or detached such that the user may reload the dispenser with another supply of cable ties after the first supply of cable ties have been used. Alternatively, the first and second portions may be connected; such as by an adhesive, by heat, or other like means, which bonds or welds the opposing portions of the case together.
To accomplish the above objectives, features and advantages, this invention may be embodied in the forms illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only and changes may be made in the specific form illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.